Newsies Give Back to Their Community
by yoli
Summary: All the newsies ever did was take charity. Now they are helping out some new unexperienced Newsies. But these newcomers arent all they are cracked up to be
1. Default Chapter

Hey everyone!

Thanks for reading my story

I'm sorry for not updating in forever!!

I know the last chappy was a little crazy but I was REALLY HYPER

PLEASE REVIEW!

By the way I'm putting up a casting call in here please email me your profile and tell me if you want to interact with the newsies muppets or both thanks!

**Race & Kermit's First Day Selling**

            Racetrack was quite pleased with his student……….Kermit was smaller then him.  Race thought to himself about how easy this was going to be, I mean the only thing this could mean was more money to bet with.

            "So what's your name boy?" said Race.

            "My name is Kermit, thank you for asking," said Kermit.

            "Ha that's not your name for long.  How bout (*momentary pause*) Mitt," suggested Race.

            "Hmmmmmmmm, I like it, has a nice ring to it."

            "What can I say I'm a fucking genius."

             Race and Kermit made their way to the races winding along the many streets and alleyways in Manhatten.  Kermit became upset as more and more streetfolk stopped to stare at the new city-dweller.

            "It ain't easy being green," remarked Kermit.

            "Yea well it ain't easy not having dinner either.  So pick up the pace or else we're not going to get to the races before suppertime.

            When they arrived at the races Racetrack was greeted by all his friends and fellow collegues.  Kermit was sort of brushed aside until Race's current crush wandered over and saw the curious green creature.

            "Who is this new cutie," giggled Genevieve.  Racetrack jumped at the chance to talk to her.

            "This is Kermit, he's me new selling buddy," said Racetrack with a wink

            "Isn't he just precious," said Genevieve.

            "Why thank you," said Race jokingly.

            "Oh, you're very welcome," she said dryly as she briskly walked back to her usual gaggle(*haha I like that word*) of girlfriends.  As she reached them you heard her gushing to her friends about the gorgeous new newsie with the amazing olive color skin.

            "Next time Kermit would you mind not seducing pretty girls I like," said Race.

            "Sure no problem," said Kermit.

            Racetrack and Kermit spent the next two hours working hard at selling papers to the "beautiful people" watching horse races.  Racetrack was frequently asked how much he wanted for the alien child.  Race declined although that's not to say the thought didn't cross his mind.  Kermit was very popular with buyers he was always very polite and made conversation with his customers until the person would give him a small tip, or when Race gave him the evil eye.  By the time Race started placing his bets he was 40 cents richer then usual.  He placed his bets and then went into a small backroom where him and his friends play a quick mid-day game of poker.

            "Kermit, you want in?" said Racetrack.

            "Yes, as a matter of fact I'm quite a seasoned poker player.  I have played a few games at some invitational competitions.  Not to brag or anything," said Kermit as he breathed on the tops of his fingers and rubbed them against his shoulder.

            "Really?  Great!  I'll go out and sell some more papes and you take care of my money,." And Racetrack was out the door was the door in a flash.  Three hours later he arrived to find the table in high spirits.  Every player had an large amount of money……………except for Kermit.

            "WHAT THE FUCK!" Race yelled.

            "Your friends are certainly good at this game.  They left us with slim pickings," said Kermit still seemingly jolly.

            "SLIM PICKINGS!  You lost everything!  I thought you were good at this game!"

            "Well you see there was a little confusion.  I thought you said "Padder" which is a lily pad jumping game."

            "AHHHHHHHHHHHH!  One, two, three, four, five, six….."

            "What are you doing?"

            "David told me it would help me calm down.  BUT ITS NOT HELPING!!."  Racetrack grabbed poor Kermi's arm and dragged him back to the lodging house.  

            "We will talk tomorrow!" said Race to angry for words.


	2. Jack and Ms Piggy's first day

Hey hey,

Thanks for all the reviews everyone.  I just wanted to let everyone know the reason I don't use New York accents is not because im lazy, but rather because I believe it would butcher the text if I did it.   Love to all

Disclaimer: I do not own the Newsies or the Muppets (although the giggling nuns idea is totally mine lol)

            "So where have you been all my life," said Ms. Piggy as she and Jack began to make their way downtown.

            "Around," said Jack.

            "Okay I'm going to cut right to the chase.  I know I'm unbearably attractive, but you are just going to have to control those teen age hormones until……………..NOW.  Let's make our way back to my apartment and forget about those silly papers for today."

            "Uhhh lady not only do teen age boys have raging hormones we also have raging appetites.  So unless your apartment is the freakin gingerbread house I sure do hope you're coming with me to my sellin' spot for the day."

            "Hrumphhhhh"

            Jack and Ms. Piggy continued down the street towards Medda's where Jack positioned himself by the door as the customers flowed in.  Ms. Piggy would occasionally get stares, she responded in three ways.

Staring them down Sticking her porky hand in their face and shout "Talk to the hoof/hand!" Licking her lips (if they were even remotely good-looking). 

After Ms. Piggy performed one of these actions Jack would just give the man an all-knowing look.

Kid Blink walked up the street and shouted from up the block, "Hey Jack.  Oh and umm hello…………?"

            "Ms. Piggy" she said

            "Pleasure"

            "Most certainly," she said as she pinched his ample bottom.

            "Ow, why did you do that!!??," Kid Blink said as he ran off crying, he had been……SCANDALIZED.

            "You really gotta watch what you did to that kid, he's real sensitive," chastised Jack

            "He needs to not be such a wussy!" Ms. Piggy shrieked as she vigorously banged her head.

            The one thing positive about this newbie was the fact that she was selling a ton of papers.  Jack was of course unaware that the reason for this was she head-banged anyone how wouldn't buy a paper.  He realized he would have to get used to this constantly flirty (if that's what you call it) Ms. Piggy, he knew he was going to miss having his personal bubble not invaded.  They were walking back to the lodging house when Ms. Piggy started complaining of a stomach ache.

            "Perhaps it's because you're hungry," suggested Jack

            "O yes that must be it."

            "We can go to a great place I know called Tibby's."

            They walked over to Tibby's.  When asked what she was going to order Ms. Piggy promptly said, "Six roast beef sandwiches."  All Jack could do was hope that eventually this crazy lady would pay him back.  They left Tibby's and walked back to the lodging house.  Before they went inside Ms. Piggy seemed intent on staying outside(*I know that sounds silly but whatever*).  She was putting pressure on Jack to give him a goodnight kiss.  Jack was continuously adamant to this proposal.

            "NO," said Jack firmly.

            "Fine, you don't want Ms. Piggy lovin then your gonna get some Ms.  Piggy THUGGIN'!" she cackled as she head-banged(*I don't know if that is the word for it but whatever*) Jack al a Jack.  As she walked into the moonlight Jack finally realized he found his soul-mate.

Tee hee.  It is so much fun writing comedy.  Much less depressing then the serious stuff.  I hope your enjoying this as much as I am

Love

Yoli


	3. Kermit and Race's at you guessed it THE ...

Hey everyone!

Thanks for reading my story

I'm sorry for not updating in forever!!

I know the last chappy was a little crazy but I was REALLY HYPER

PLEASE REVIEW!

**Race & Kermit's First Day Selling**

            Racetrack was quite pleased with his student……….Kermit was smaller then him.  Race thought to himself about how easy this was going to be, I mean the only thing this could mean was more money to bet with.

            "So what's your name boy?" said Race.

            "My name is Kermit, thank you for asking," said Kermit.

            "Ha that's not your name for long.  How bout (*momentary pause*) Mitt," suggested Race.

            "Hmmmmmmmm, I like it, has a nice ring to it."

            "What can I say I'm a fucking genius."

             Race and Kermit made their way to the races winding along the many streets and alleyways in Manhatten.  Kermit became upset as more and more streetfolk stopped to stare at the new city-dweller.

            "It ain't easy being green," remarked Kermit.

            "Yea well it ain't easy not having dinner either.  So pick up the pace or else we're not going to get to the races before suppertime.

            When they arrived at the races Racetrack was greeted by all his friends and fellow collegues.  Kermit was sort of brushed aside until Race's current crush wandered over and saw the curious green creature.

            "Who is this new cutie," giggled Genevieve.  Racetrack jumped at the chance to talk to her.

            "This is Kermit, he's me new selling buddy," said Racetrack with a wink

            "Isn't he just precious," said Genevieve.

            "Why thank you," said Race jokingly.

            "Oh, you're very welcome," she said dryly as she briskly walked back to her usual gaggle(*haha I like that word*) of girlfriends.  As she reached them you heard her gushing to her friends about the gorgeous new newsie with the amazing olive color skin.

            "Next time Kermit would you mind not seducing pretty girls I like," said Race.

            "Sure no problem," said Kermit.

            Racetrack and Kermit spent the next two hours working hard at selling papers to the "beautiful people" watching horse races.  Racetrack was frequently asked how much he wanted for the alien child.  Race declined although that's not to say the thought didn't cross his mind.  Kermit was very popular with buyers he was always very polite and made conversation with his customers until the person would give him a small tip, or when Race gave him the evil eye.  By the time Race started placing his bets he was 40 cents richer then usual.  He placed his bets and then went into a small backroom where him and his friends play a quick mid-day game of poker.

            "Kermit, you want in?" said Racetrack.

            "Yes, as a matter of fact I'm quite a seasoned poker player.  I have played a few games at some invitational competitions.  Not to brag or anything," said Kermit as he breathed on the tops of his fingers and rubbed them against his shoulder.

            "Really?  Great!  I'll go out and sell some more papes and you take care of my money,." And Racetrack was out the door was the door in a flash.  Three hours later he arrived to find the table in high spirits.  Every player had an large amount of money……………except for Kermit.

            "WHAT THE FUCK!" Race yelled.

            "Your friends are certainly good at this game.  They left us with slim pickings," said Kermit still seemingly jolly.

            "SLIM PICKINGS!  You lost everything!  I thought you were good at this game!"

            "Well you see there was a little confusion.  I thought you said "Padder" which is a lily pad jumping game."

            "AHHHHHHHHHHHH!  One, two, three, four, five, six….."

            "What are you doing?"

            "David told me it would help me calm down.  BUT ITS NOT HELPING!!."  Racetrack grabbed poor Kermi's arm and dragged him back to the lodging house.  

            "We will talk tomorrow!" said Race to angry for words.


End file.
